ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Agents of W.A.D.E./First Day
This is the first issue of Agents of W.A.D.E. Transcript The issue starts at the bus stop in a Queens suburb as MJ is almost missing the bus to Midtown High. *'MJ:' No! She rushes into the bus and quickly jumps in it. *'MJ:' (panting) Whew! Just in time. She sighs as she sits next to Kitty and Cassie. *'Kitty:' There you are, girl. What happened? *'MJ:' Almost missed the bus. This whole week was a disaster! A huge one! And ain't Friday yet. Flashback starts with both Sinthea and Felicia bullying her. *'Felicia:' Little Brain Watson, catch! She throws a football at her as it hits her. *'MJ:' Ow! It then cuts to her locker as Sinthea places a rat on it. She leaves laughing as MJ then comes and opens it. She ends up screaming. *'MJ:' (panicked) A rat came into my locker! Sintheat then sneaks behind her and throws her into the locker and closes it as flashback ends. *'Cassie:' Dang... *'Kitty:' Geez, why always you? *'Cassie:' Ain't that obvious? Even if she's pretty, she's also a bookworm, also known as a nerd. And nerds are hated. *'MJ:' I qualify myself more like a cross between a nerd and a geek. But that explains why I am usually bullied. *'Kitty:' Can't argue with that. So, what do we have today? *'Cassie:' For lunch? *'Kitty:' Yeah. *'Cassie:' I think it was spaghetti and meatballs. *'Kitty:' Oh, yummy! I love spaghetti and meatballs. *'MJ:' So do I. *'Cassie:' I guess. Suddenly, a trapdoor comes out of the bus and the three girls fall on it. *'MJ:' (scared) What the heck is going on? *'Kitty:' No clue! *'Cassie:' I wonder where this is going to stop... It stops at a rather strange room. *'MJ:' What is this place? *'Wade:' (VO) The Afterlife. *'Kitty:' Wait, are we dead? That means you're God? *'Wade:' (VO) Kidding! He turns the chair to them while petting a cat. * MJ: That mask of yours... are you Spider-Man? *'Wade:' (laughs) I wish... but it's just me, Deadpool. *'Kitty:' Hey, I know you! Wolverine told me you were a lousy Canadian! *'Wade:' Wolverine, eh? Look who's talking! He's Canadian as well! Pretty lousy too. The only thing he likes more than fighting is a can of beer, some Canadian bacon and hockey on TV. Does that sound like a good mentor? *'Cassie:' (laughs) Burnt! Oooh! *'Kitty:' Aw crud! *'MJ:' Hold on, let me see if i got it. You're a vigilante, right? *'Wade:' Technically. Like how Nickelback is technically a band. *'Cassie:' Or like how Seth Rogen is technically an actor? *'Wade:' I guess. But anyway, let me explain the reason you're here. *'Kitty:' Finally. Is this a timeshare presentation? *'Wade:' No... Lemme explain. You guys know spies? They nod. *'MJ:' So? Is there any reason to ask about it? *'Wade:' I run a spy group. And you girls fit all of the criteria... *'Cassie:' How so? She reveals archive footing of them over the screen. *'MJ:' I honestly forgot that I was on the cheerleading team. *'Wade:' And you still make a fuss over your nerd status? Look at you, you're cute, nice and kind and kinda athletic too. Also... He shows Mary Jane next to Peter as Spider-Man upside down. *'MJ:' True. The other two look at it. *'Peter:' (archive footage) Wow, I can't believe this. *'MJ:' (archive footage, giggles) Face it, tiger, you've just hit the jackpot. *'Peter:' (archive footage) Wait, you know who am I? She takes his mask off. *'MJ:' (archive footage) That voice and physique of yours doesn't fool me, Peter. She kisses him as the other two are shocked. *'Kitty:' Lucky. *'Cassie:' Yeah! *'Wade:' Ahem! * Category:Transcripts Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas